User talk:Haroldfan4eva
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rock School Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley What now? I didn't know what to do on the 95.9 wiki, but what now? Go to the 95.9 la la la la la (with only 5 la's) and edit at least 5 times and they can't be fluff edits. Looney Tunes Show and Regular Show are the favorite things of Haroldfan4eva 22:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Done. Now what? Stanfyord 22:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Make over five edits on the 95.9 la la la la la Wiki! Looney Tunes Show and Regular Show are the favorite things of Haroldfan4eva 23:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Does 6 edits count? I'm sorry, but there are 5 pages, and all of them have crappy info. And to top it all off, what is the wiki about, anyways? Stanfyord 23:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude, the wiki with 5 la's in the title (95.9 la la la la la) is the one with over 50 pages! And 10 is the miminum amount of edits I have decided. Looney Tunes Show and Regular Show are the favorite things of Haroldfan4eva 23:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Still, what is the wiki about? Stanfyord 23:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It's about marvelous/fiction stories about these kids Vinnie, Kenny, Kayla, and their friends. Looney Tunes Show and Regular Show are the favorite things of Haroldfan4eva 00:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you know what? I'm going to start my own wiki. You can be an admin. Stanfyord 00:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks. But still make those 10 edits. Looney Tunes Show and Regular Show are the favorite things of Haroldfan4eva 00:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Fine. The wiki is called Counter Strike Animations wiki. I have pictures of all the characters. Look up the wiki. Stanfyord 00:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm not in the 95.9 la la la la la thing, but if you wanna edit some of the pages on my wiki, its totally fine. Just don't post anything about the ten edits. If you do, I block you for 10 minutes.Stanfyord 01:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, can i be unblocked? No, not unless you follow the steps and make 10 edits on 95.9 la la la la la Wiki! Looney Tunes Show and Regular Show are the favorite things of Haroldfan4eva 17:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC)